


With Words Romantic, I'm At A Loss

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene writes Sam a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Words Romantic, I'm At A Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Friday Drabble Challenge #106](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2005183.html?thread=24551615) on lifein1973. Drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html)

~~Dearest Sam…~~

No, definitely not. Far too girly.

 ~~Oi, Gladys! Listen to me for once, will you?~~

Doesn’t set the tone right, does it?

 ~~Tyler. You’re going to mock me after you read this…~~

Best not encourage him, he’ll do it anyway.

 ~~Laundry needs doing. Cooker broke. By the way, wouldn’t mind a shag later.~~

All true, but hardly the best way to go about it. Sam’s delicate sensibilities might be offended. He’s touchy enough about the washing as it is.

Can’t say it, letter idea rubbish. Will just have to rely on actions instead. God, I hope he _knows_.


End file.
